


Path of Kham-sin

by Borsari



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Немного о жизни, смерти и преданности.
Relationships: Set/Nephthys
Kudos: 1





	Path of Kham-sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadedoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedoll/gifts).
  * A translation of [Path of Kham-sin.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195455) by [jadedoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedoll/pseuds/jadedoll). 



> Dear jadedoll, as you didn't answer my request I translated this story at my own risk. Hope that's OK for you.

Песчаная буря обрушивается на караван почти за час до того, как колесница Ра тонет в загробном мире. Длинные коричневые пальцы горячего ветра тянутся с ближайших скалистых холмов, вгрызаясь в незащищенных путников, кусая открытые участки кожи щек и лба. Люди надеются убежать, но из-за бури, которая закрыла собой все вокруг вплоть до горизонта, им некуда идти. Многие сидят на корточках, кутая детей в свои длинные пустынные одежды, пытаясь защитить их от оставляющего шрамы песка. Другие лежат ниц, создав себе с помощью предплечья воздушный карман, чтобы хоть как-то выжить еще несколько очень долгих минут.

Буря уносит с собой тех, кто не знает, что такое путешествие сквозь пустыню, чье самолюбие столь велико, что затмевает мудрость. Встреча с бритвенно-острым облаком быстро заканчивается замешательством и кровавыми ранами. Если лицо не защищено, то скоро наступает смерть от удушья.

К тому времени, как воздух проясняется, сумерки окутывают землю пурпурной дымкой. Почти половина каравана потеряна. Некоторым младенцам не хватило воздуха, многим старикам было слишком трудно дышать под защитными пеленами. Глупцы исчезли под новыми безупречными дюнами. Не имея возможности двигаться дальше, пока обрабатывают травмы, караван разбивает небольшой лагерь. По рукам идет простая еда из зерновой пасты и сухофруктов, а потом начинаются песни.

РедактироватьВ основном женские, а иногда и мужские, голоса поднимаются в неожиданно мирное ночное небо, моля незримое о благосклонности.

* * *

Менее чем в лиге от них на вершине скалистого холма за разрушениями внизу наблюдает существо более великое, чем человек. Не обращая внимания на жестокую пыльную бурю — о, как он ей упивался, — стоит Сет, скрестив на груди мощные руки, и прислушивается к скорбящему плачу дюжины голосов. Если бы загадочные черты его лица могли выражать эмоции, то наверняка его губы растянулись бы сейчас в ухмылке.

— Ты жесток.

Сет не отворачивает взор от разрушенного каравана, хоть слова предназначены ему. В мелодичном голосе, приглушенном вечерним воздухом, слышно чистое презрение с оттенком печали.

Сет прекрасно знает, что печаль эта не для него.

— Да.

Его согласие вызывает у нее тихий разочарованный вздох. Длинные уши Сета слегка дергаются, когда она идет по песку и останавливается с ним рядом. Краем глаза он впитывает в себя ее образ: густые волосы цвета полуночного неба, которым могут позавидовать самые роскошные парики фараонов, угольно-темные глаза на красивом аристократическом лице. Ее тонкое платье с отделкой из лазурита едва прикрывает длинные ноги, скользя по смуглой золотистой коже. С лопаток ее, словно вода, стекают блестящие сине-зеленые крылья.

Она пришла на этот каменистый холм не для разговора с ним, а потому что песни те поют ей, Нефтиде. Они взывают к своей милосердной госпоже, хранительнице смерти, чтобы она подготовила их падших близких к подземному миру. Она Нефтида, сестра Исиды и защитница мертвых, поэтому она ответила на их призыв.

— Так много пало, — осуждение в ее голосе вонзается в него, но Сет даже не вздрагивает. — Ты обрушил эту бурю ради собственного удовольствия, ради того, чтобы смотреть теперь, как они бегут в панике. Ты жесток, супруг мой.

Он фыркает сквозь вытянутую морду и поднимает руку, указывая мраморно-бледным пальцем на север. Взором, с которым не может сравниться ни один человек, она следует за жестом и замечает у островка оазиса тусклые масляные огни.

— Девять часов видны были знаки, — он не повышает голос выше шепота. Она могла бы прочесть его мысли, но много веков назад они договорились, что оставят себе эту каплю уединения. Чтобы не сойти с ума, не иначе. В его необычном голосе нет тех цветастых переливов, как у нее, но экзотический ритм одновременно сбивает с толку и притягивает своей странностью. — Многие сотни прочитали предупреждение и остались у оазиса. Они, — бледная ладонь пренебрежительно махнула в сторону каравана внизу, — думали, что смогут обогнать пустыню и прийти на рынок на день раньше своих конкурентов. Они бросили мне вызов, сестра-супруга, и я принял его. Они… проиграли.

Поджав губы, Нефтида признает его слова, неохотно кивая, отчего шелк волос скользит по плечам. Когда-то, много лет назад, Сет рискнул бы откинуть их, пропустив между пальцами. Но не сейчас.

Она подходит ближе к каменистому краю холма, на котором они стоят, и поднимает руки и крылья навстречу нежному ночному воздуху. Сет чувствует, как потоки силы устремляются к стоящей перед ним женщине, но не могут подавить — никогда не могли, — и это вызывает восхищение силой, что она обладает.

В ней часто видят лишь забытую сестру яркой и умной Исиды, но Нефтида, стойкая и верная, являет свою благодать не в чудесных актах щедрости, а в сострадании и заботе. Ее привязанность к людям пустыни не вызывает сомнений, а серьезность, с которой она выполняет свои обязанности, не имеет себе равных.

Когда ее сила потоком стекает в разбитые сердца внизу и направляет духов мертвых к барже подземного мира, крики горя успокаиваются, а песни скорби стихают. В этой острой тишине ему надлежит хранить молчание, но ведь он Сет и уж точно не отец покоя.

— Ах, как же они любят тебя, сестра моя.

Это подло и мелочно, но отвлекает ее от страданий людей.

— И как они ненавидят тебя, брат мой.

Словесная пощечина. Но он принимает удар, ведь это правда.

— Они уважают нашу прекрасную пустыню, Нефтида. — Сет подходит к ней ближе, зная, как его образ раздражает ее и выводит из равновесия. — Они относятся к ней серьезно, не пытаясь подчинить своей воле. Они — дети этой земли — действительно могут ненавидеть меня, но боятся и уважают они еще больше. Очень много месяцев ты не увидишь ни одного каравана, который так пренебрежительно отнесется к моим предупреждениям.

И снова он прав. О, как она это ненавидит. Напряжение в ее спине верный признак того, что ему удалось ее рассердить.

Нефтида оборачивается резко; крылья цветным покрывалом блестят в темноте. Лицо ее жесткое, голос царапает песком по металлу.

— Это было не просто требование об уважении, Сет. Ты в течение многих лет сознательно вредил людям из этих племен. Мы видели характерный узор на духе тех, кто был на барже, и мы замечаем, что ты не наказываешь за неуважение жителей Дендеры и Нубта… своих любимчиков.

— Мы?

Какой нелепый ответ. Сет точно знает, кого она имеет в виду, но хочет, чтобы она сказала это сама и наконец подтвердила то, что знает вся его божественная семья. То, кому именно предана Нефтида.

Она отворачивается. Врожденная честность ее божественной души вынуждает ее делать выбор. Но из их квартета Нефтида больше всех страдает от мук совести. Ирония их бессмертной жизни в том, что именно самая младшая из них — и самая мягкосердечная — так часто оказывается между обожаемой, любимой сестрой и верным супругом.

— Ты коварное существо, супруг мой. Никто из нас не в силах тягаться с тобой в этом, — Нефтида игнорирует его, не называя имени ни брата, ни сестры. — Никто из нас не тронут солнцем Ра так, как тебе хотелось бы. Наша сестра следит за каждым твоим шагом, как и наш брат. — Это завуалированная угроза или предупреждение. Даже после столетий брака он не может прочитать ее, когда она предпочитает скрывать свои эмоции.

Если это и угроза, он с легкостью отмахивается от нее. Коварным Сета называют по праву. Он не бросит вызов брату и сестре, пока они едины на троне своего королевства. Не открыто.

— А ты, супруга? — он играет c ней так же, как и она, в один момент подчеркивая их брак, в другой — семейные узы. — Ты следишь за каждым моим шагом? — Он снова сокращает разрыв между ними, на этот раз опуская руки, чтобы провести пальцами по ее прекрасному льняному платью. — Я думал, что несколько десятилетий назад был окончательно лишен твоего присутствия. Ты передумала?

Дыхание с шипением вырывается сквозь ее маленькие белые зубки от той откровенной сексуальности, которой он позволяет скользить между ними. Есть еще одна сила, в которой его брат и сестры не могут сравниться с ним, впрочем, при выборе цели он очень избирателен. Но Нефтида самая стойкая из всех его побед. Безразличная и холодная, она даже не шелохнулась от его нежного прикосновения.

— Я смотрю на то, кем ты стал, брат, — в ее словах слышно отчаяние, и пальцы Сета замирают, прекращая свое нежное поглаживание. Подняв руку, Нефтида кладет ладонь на его животное лицо, касаясь странной нечеловеческой скулы. — Этих существ не понимают и боятся, но ты принял их в свое тело. Ты знаешь, что значит для нас то, как безжалостно ты используешь свою силу против людей пустыни. Ты сознательно проявляешь жестокость и постоянно строишь планы, супруг мой. Кем ты стал? На кого смотрю я?

Отпрянув от ее сладкого прикосновения, Сет тянется к самой сути силы и позволяет своему образу потечь, став сначала крокодилом, потом гиппопотамом, мулом и скорпионом, пока наконец его лицо вновь не становится человеческим. На этот раз это лицо, с которым он родился, это лицо ее брата. Бледный, словно мрамор, каштаново-рыжие волосы касаются лопаток. Он высок и крепко сложен, как ни один из обитателей пустыни.

Это лицо и тело мужчины, за которого она вышла замуж, брата, за которого она когда-то цеплялась, бога, которого она любила, прежде чем он стал чем-то извращенным, способным достичь своих целей... какими бы они ни были.

— На своего красноволосого любовника, Нефтида? На ублюдка, который не смог появиться из священного чрева Нут? — насмешка на его прекрасном лице ужасна, ведь от нее веет презрением и ненавистью. — Так что ты видишь?

Сет не дает ей времени на ответ. Он запутывается сильными пальцами в ее волосах, притягивая к себе, и впивается в ее губы грубым поцелуем, оставляя жестокие отметины. Нефтида не сопротивляется. Она сама прижимается, касаясь ладонями прохладной кожи его обнаженного торса, греет пальцы о теплое золото драгоценностей. Ее страсть немного остужает его гнев, и поцелуй из яростного становится нежным. Их тела совсем рядом, лица всего в нескольких дюймах друг от друга.

— Я скучаю по своему брату, скучаю по супругу, — ее слова — просто вздох на его губах. — Да, я хочу, чтобы моя семья снова объединилась. Хочу, чтобы ты присоединился к нам в Гелиополе, встал рядом с нашим братом. Я хочу принять тебя в своей постели.

На мгновение ей кажется, что он мог бы согласиться, мог бы восстановить то, что разрушил, и попросить прощения за свои поступки.

Но глядя на лицо возлюбленного, Нефтида забывает, с кем именно говорит. Сет не только властелин пустыни и бурь... он также воплощение хаоса и гордости.

Он отталкивает ее от себя, и она почти спотыкается, теряя всю свою неземную грацию в присутствии супруга.

— То есть ты хочешь, чтобы я припал к ногам нашего брата? Нет. — Белокожее человеческое лицо вновь сменяется бесчисленным множеством животных морд, у которых нет имен. Сет оставляет лишь великолепные красные волосы. Когда он говорит, голос его гордый и злой: — Я не буду делать вид, что он заслуживает престол и корону, которую носит. — Сосредоточенный и спокойный, он смотрит сквозь маску, что заменяет ему лицо. — Но спасибо, сестра-супруга. Теперь я знаю, кому принадлежит твоя преданность... кому она принадлежала всегда.

Он отворачивается к каменистому обрыву и смотрит вниз на тихий караван, где лишь белые саваны напоминают о его ярости. Сет думает убить их всех, вытянуть всю жидкость из их тел и оставить иссушенные останки в качестве прощального подарка для его сбежавшей супруги.

— Моя преданность принадлежит нашей сестре с тех пор, как она взяла меня за руку, когда я сделала свой первый шаг. Я никогда не утверждала иного.

Усталость в голосе Нефтиды почти делает из нее смертную. Может, он все-таки не станет убивать их для нее.

— Я предлагала тебе не преданность, супруг мой.

Мир вокруг останавливается и замирает.

Сет не двигается.

Он чувствует, как в ней бурлит сила, и слегка напрягается на случай, если она собирается атаковать, но… ничего. Только взмах крыльев с оперением цвета лазурита, и наполненный горем крик сокола, вознесшийся в ночное небо.

Песчаная буря ушла, забрав с собой страсть и разрушение. Она ждет новых глупцов, которые решат потягаться с Сетом из Красных Песков.

Голос Нефтиды был сладким, с ноткой того, чего он не слышал уже много лет. Но он не мог допустить это потворство. Справедливое предложение, шанс на искупление для того, кто, возможно, этого не заслужил. Поэтому он его отклонил ради другой цели.

Цели более великой, чем могут понять даже боги Египта.

Грядущей легенды.


End file.
